Suffering 101
by TheTwoMind
Summary: I have suffered, I have fought for peace, I have been coddled, I have been a jerk with a heart of jerk, but now... I have suffered, I have been coddled, and I know who I am, I am the Sufferer, the Signless, I am Kankri Vantas, I am Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived!
1. In which a revolutionary cries

**AN: Hi!**

A figure sat in the carriage silently, fingering a small pendent he had been passed by somebody that had passed him, it was a cancer symbol, a 69, memories he preferred not to think of… He gave a sigh as he cut his palm with a small blade, examining the candy red blood that came out, quite common on this planet, if only the others could see it… Damara, Rufioh, Mituna, Porrim, Latula, Aranea, Horuss, Kurloz, Cronus, Meenah… God he missed Meulin… Or, the second Meulin… His Disciple to be precise… He gave another sigh as the small cut healed quickly. "I'm s9 s9rry…" He muttered to himself. "If I had just 6een faster… Maybe I c9uld have changed this." He gave a sigh, what was done was done, and he couldn't change the past… He could only suffer… Heh, almost ironic, that the thing he died doing became his title, well… Other thing, not swearing a lot, that was just a lot of anger… Seeing everyone like that, with no memory of Beforus… Just trusting him and following blindly… He was unable to hold it in…

He looked as a figure walked past, before looking away quickly as someone entered.

"Excuse me, have you lost a toad? Neville's lost one." A girl with bushy hair asked annoyingly.

"N9 I haven't… Just leave me t9 suffer…" He muttered sadly.

"… k4nk? 1s th4t you?" The girl asked, her voice changing without warning.

"L-Latula?" He asked confused, full of both fear and hope.

"k4nkr1! 1 thought 1t w4s you!" She said happily.

"D-D9 y9u kn9w if…?" He asked hopefully.

"no, but… 4r3 you ok4y? you'r3 4ct1ng w31rdly." She asked.

"Well y9u weren't the on9 that was killed with an arr9w were y9u?" He said in a sarcastic joking manner that he didn't usually show.

"… wh4t? you m34n… you 4nd th3…"

"Sufferer…"

"you'r3 th3 s4m3 p3rson?"

He nodded. "I remem6ered my life 6ef9re the scratch… 6eforus… Thanks t9 P9rrim I lived t9 6e the sufferer… The signless…" He explained, holding up the little pendant. "At least 9ne 9f us is here as well." He pointed out.

"y34h…" Latula muttered, before turning. "1 gott4 go, 1 prom1s3d som3on3 1'd h3lp h1m out." She said. "b3 b4ck soon! hugs 4nd k1sses, 4ll th4t stuff!" She called out to him as she left the compartment.

The figure, Kankri Vantas, reborn as Harry Potter, gave a smile, happy to know his friends were alive, hopefully…

 **Hours later**

Kankri stepped into the hall silently, fingering the pendant still, before placing it around his neck under the cloak hiding his appearance.

He looked up as white people, like greyish white and see through, floated through the hall, before the students entered…

"h3y k4nkz!" Latula said as she walked over to him.

"Hey Latula." He said with a smile.

"so wh4t's up?"

"My suffering and pain acr9ss the entire multiverse." He said without any humour. "And the sky."

"s3r1ously?"

"Yes, I d9n't j9ke a6out that kind 9f stuff." He said before looking around for any of the others, then noticing that Latula wasn't wearing her glasses. "Where are y9ur glasses?" He asked her.

"oh y34h! 1 forgot 4ctu4lly!" She said as she put them on. "1 don't r34lly n33d th3m, n3v3r h4v3 but th3y 4r3 so comfort4bl3." She explained.

"S9 what's the chances that the 9thers are wearing the stuff they used t9 wear?" He asked.

"3h, no clu3. but 1 th1nk m4yb3 y3s."

"Great, exactly what I didn't want t9 hear."

"sorry to d1s4ppo1nt."

Kankri gave a sigh, looking around. "D9 yo9 think they still hate me?" He asked Latula.

"w3ll 1t 4ll d3p3nds on 1f th3y r3m3mb3r b3forus 4nd 4lt3rn14." She pointed out.

"I guess…" He sighed again, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"w41t you'r3 not w34r1ng th3m up to your n1ppl3s?"

"9f c9urse n9t, it c9uld p9tentially trigger s9me9ne." He said with a smirk.

"… oh my god… s3riously k4nks?"

"Hey, I was an idi9t 6ack then, 6ut n9w I d9 actually care a69ut it." He explained.

"4s long 4s you don't f1ll 4 w4ll w1th thos3 stup1d tr1gg3r w4rn1ngs."

"What a69ut a page 9n a n9teb99k?"

"to much."

"Just checking." He gave a smirk.

"1 th1nk 1 pr3f3r th1s n3w k4nkr1 b3tt3r." Latula decided.

"Ah yes, t9rture d9es change a pers9n." He agreed… "What a69ut a p9st-it?"

"k4nkr1?"

"Yes?"

"shut up."

"As you wish."

"Potter, Harry!"

Kankri gave a sigh, shedding the cloak and sitting under the stool.

" _ **Well, this quite an interesting mind, three separate lives… Where to put you… Where indeed…**_ " A voice said in Kankri's head.

" _Get 9ut._ " He demanded mentally.

" _ **Now, now, I still need to sort you.**_ "

"GET 9UT!" He shouted out loud as he started to cry red tears, thousands of memories slamming into him, sending him off of the stool and onto the floor in pain.

"Mr Potter?!" An old woman asked worried.

"k4nk!" Latula shouted as she ran over to him, sitting next to him on the floor. "com3 on k4nkr1… you'r3 tr1gg3r1ng m3." She told him, trying to get something out of him. "pl34se k4nkl3z… g3t up." She said quietly, worried.

"N9… St9p… D9n't d9 this, please…" He moaned in pain, to the confusion of most of the school.

"k4nkr1 v4nt4s, 1f you don't g3t up r1ght now 1 sw34r 1 w1ll sl4p you!" Latula shouted at him, really worried.

Kankri's eyes opened slightly, wet with candy red tears. "L-Latula?"

"1t's m3 k4nkl3z, 1t's ok… just focus on m3, ok?" She told him, getting a small nod. "good, now just st4y c4lm, c4n you do th4t?" She asked him.

"I… I think s9…" He mumbled quietly.

"good…"

" _ **Well that decides it.**_ " The voice said, coming from the hat. " _ **Hufflepuff for both of them!**_ "

Latula carefully helped Kankri up and lead him to the table, with Kankri too upset and traumatised to do anything other than whisper and cry. "com3 on k4nkl3z, th1s w4y…" She whispered to him, guiding him and helping him sit down as choked sobs burst out of his mouth.

"T-Thanks L-Latula…" He whispered as those candy red tears poured out of his eyes.

"1t's f1n3." She told him, giving him a smile, knowing he just needed to be comforted at the moment.

"vwhat's with the names?" A kid asked a little rudely but clearly trying to be polite.

"you wouldn't und3rst4nd, 1t's 4 p3rson4l th1ng." She said, not elaborating, before frowning and taking another look at the kid.

"C-Cr9nus?" Kankri whispered hopefully, lifting his head slightly in hope.

"vwell, I vwasn't expecting this, i must say." The boy said with a big grin, sticking a stick that seemed to be from a lollypop into his mouth and biting it.


	2. ALL THE CHARACTERS! ALL OF THEM!

**AN: Sup? Also, this is mah fic, not yours, I pick pairings, not you.**

Kankri gave a smile at Cronus happily, finally recovered from the freak out.

"Y9u're 9k…" He muttered, giving a sigh of relief.

"vwell vwhy vwouldn't i?" He asked with a grin.

"c4us3 of th3 scr4tch 4nd wh4t3v3r brought us h3r3." Latula pointed out.

"true." Cronus accepted.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFU-" The trio's heads turned in sync as they saw a boy scream in rage before being hit in the head by a girl that was facing the wrong way.

"Isn't that…"

"d4nc3stors?" Latula added.

"vwell, i believe so." Cronus agreed.

"Karkat and Terezi right?" Kankri checked.

"yup." Latula confirmed.

"COM3 ON K4NKL3S! R3L4X FOR ONC3!" The girl shouted happily, before the boy twisted her around.

"WRONG WAY!" He told her exasperated.

"vwell, that doesn't seem familiar at all…" Cronus said sarcastically.

"wh4t 4r3 you t4lk1ng 4bout?" Latula asked, Kankri hiding his face in his hands and giving a big ol' sigh.

"Cr9nus please st9p." Kankri begged.

"sorry friend, i can't. it's too adorable." Cronus apologised with a grin.

"w41t… oh gr34t..." Latula groaned as she figured it out and her face flushed a teal colour.

"W-Well…" Kankri decided to change the subject. "We kn9w that 69th alternia and 6ef9rus tr9lls are here." He pointed out.

"…" Latula was silent and staring into nothingness.

"Latula?"

"bluh!? wh4t's go1ng on?" She asked as she jolted up.

"you vwere staring into space." Cronus said without hesitation.

"oh gr34t… 1 c4n't stop th1nk1ng 4bout 1t now!" She complained.

"W)(at are you glubbing about?" A girl asked curiously from nearby.

Kankri frowned, trying to remember where he'd heard that voice before.

"w41t… 1sn't th4t m33n4h's d4nc3stor?" Latula asked.

"Feferi wasn't it?" Kankri asked her.

"1 th1nk 1t w4s som3th1ng l1k3 th4t." She agreed.

")(ey… I'm right here you know…" The girl pointed out. "And my names Feferi!" She said happily.

"Well Feferi, it's nice t9 meet y9u." Kankri said honestly with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too!" She said with a big smile.

"don't go starting a harem on us." Cronus joked, only for Kankri to go pale and then shiver.

"N9t funny… What kind 9f life did y9u have?" He asked in horror.

"W)(at's a )(arem?" Feferi asked curiously.

"Multiple quadrant pairs 9f the same segment." He said quickly.

"O-O)(… -E-Eridan never actually explained t)(at…" She whispered, blushing furiously.

"Besides, I d9n't even want a harem Cr9nus, never will." Kankri told Cronus.

"w3ll, n-now th4t…" Latula trailed off, blushing again.

"Y9u need a minute?" Kankri asked her, willing to give her that much time.

"Y-Y34h…" She agreed, closing her eyes.

"vwell, you could have just said so…" Cronus admitted with a big grin.

"O)( I know t)(at look… At least, sorta… Nepeta has t)(at grin w)(en s)(e tries to get people toget)(er…" Feferi said, with a grin.

"Great… Cr9nus has 6ec9me a shipper." Kankri complained.

"no, just for your love life in particular." Cronus corrected.

"D9esn't make it any 6etter." He muttered annoyed.

"vwasn't trying to reassure you." Cronus told him grinning.

Kankri gave a big sigh and turned to Latula, and then promptly leaned backwards in order to get away.

Latula had positioned her face right next to his, at such an angle that if he had fully turned his head he probably would have… Oh… Oh dear…

"U-Uh… L-Latula?" Kankri asked carefully.

Latula opened her eyes, having closed them earlier, and made a cute little _meep_ sound, and blushing. "1-1-1… 1 uh…" She stammered embarrassed.

"L-Latula, just calm down, speak slowly…" Kankri advised.

"r-r1ght…" She nodded, before looking Kankri straight in the eyes, and then speaking. "1… 1 th1nk that… 1, uh… h4v3 r3d for you…" She mumbled, barely audible.

"9-9h… I… I need to pr9cess this… I wasn't expecting it." He said, his thinkpan too hot and surprised to think.

"r-r1fght…" Latula agreed, mentally shouting at herself for trying it.

"I-It's n9t that I d9n't like y9u, I d9, but I d9n't kn9w h9w exactly, and just didn't expect this." He explained, picking up on it, bright red in the face.

"o-oh…" She gave a groan as she rested her face on the table embarrassed. " _why d1d 1 do th4t? 1 b3t h3 w4s just try1ng to m4k3 m3 f33l good…_ " She wondered mentally.

"Are… You ok?" Feferi asked her carefully.

"no… 1'm not ok…" She told her, before blocking everything out.

 **Somewhere else**

A figure stumbled towards the doors, cursing the broken leg as they did, before pushing the doors open slowly…

 **Back where we were earlier**

Kankri looked up as the big doors opened to reveal a face that seemed familiar for some reason, but he wasn't sure where he recognised it…

"And who are you?" The headmaster, Dumbledore or something, asked politely.

"me? i… am in so much trouble with mom." The person said, a female, before she collapsed, bleeding from her leg and covered in what to most people looked like paint… But those who were trolls knew better, it was troll blood…

Feferi gave a quiet gasp, shaking Kankri's shoulder.

"I know )(er! I know w)(o she is!" Feferi told him.

"Well? Wh9 is it?" He asked her, waiting.

"It's Roxy! I was )(er sprite along with Nepeta!" She told him, giving the now named Roxy a worried look.

"th4t's good r1ght?"

"Well, yes and no. I was tossed in after -Eridan u)(… Killed me… Along with Nepeta's corpse… But we got better!" Feferi pointed out cheerfully.

"Y9u are incredi6ly preci9us and ad9ra6le." Kankri stated seriously as he stared Feferi down. "I must pr9tect it." He decided.

"Ok…" Feferi leaned away a bit before turning back to Roxy worried.

"sh3'll b3 f1n3, sh3's pl4y3d sgrub." Latula pointed out.

"Actually, the humans played S6ur6." Kankri corrected.

")(ow do you know t)(at?"

"I just d9. Perhaps it's due t9 my class as the seer 9f bl99d." He theorised.

"vwell, i thought you never figured out your powers." Cronus pointed out.

"I didn't, it was simply an idea." He said, sounding like a snarky broad we all know, except for our heroes/idiots.

"what're you guys talking about?" A voice asked from… Above them… Kankri, Feferi, Cronus and Latula, as well as the other two trolls and Roxy on the floor, all turned their heads upwards to see a boy in a blue costume with a windsock.

"GODDAMNIT EGBERT!"


	3. I SHIP IT SO HARD!

**AN: I am conflicted, yet I have an idea of what to do… God this is hard to pick… Grimdorks or Breathalyser… Yes they are canon ship names, it's adorably cute and I love it… Maybe Breathalyser? Yeah that'll work! But maybe tease Grimdorks as well… But still have Grimsnark be canon at the same time… Don't mind me, just shippin' away over here!**

Kankri stared at the windsock in awe, reaching out to touch it.

"hey! no touchy!" The boy said with a grin. "my windsock!" He explained, floating over to Roxy somehow. "you ok rox?"

"i'm fine johnny windsock..." Roxy answered with a groan. "ugh… my head hurts…" She complained.

"your head? not like, your leg? really?" Mr Johnny Windsock asked confused.

"that too, but my head hurts more, like… a really bad hangover, but worse. like… uh… idk… a really, really bad hangover." She decided.

"oh my gosh roxy… you're ok though right?" The boy asked worried.

"i'm fine john. just bleedin' over here, just need to bleed out and die or something." Roxy said with a smile.

"ah, just die and all that, that's definitely a normal thing." John remarked sarcastically from his place in the air.

"i'm gonna pass out now." Roxy said and everyone watched as she slumped lifelessly.

"And t)(at… I )(ave no clue w)(o t)(at is." Feferi said, shrugging.

"Well great… We have little t9 n9 inf9rmati9n a69ut this newc9mer…" Kankri complained.

"poor k4nkl3z, compl41n1ng 4bout not h4v1ng 1nform4t1on!" Latula mock mocked playfully, having gotten over the embarrassment.

"Ha, ha, laugh it up little miss flush feelings." Kankri teased.

"don't you d4r3 br1ng th4t up, pl43s3." Latula begged.

"F9r n9w…"

 **Be John, kiss the girl**

You do not know what this means, you have always been John, and you will certainly not kiss your female lover in front of everyone, especially as she does not require a corpse smooch, you will however, kiss her in private, or at least later on once she dies and comes back, this way the watchers will be distracted by your declaration of love to her. Wait why is this in 2nd person? That's cool! Never had a story like that before!

 **Be Roxy, do a die.**

You have always been Roxy, and you are currently doing the die, in just a moment you'll b- oh and you're dead, don't worry, as you have died neither a heroic nor just death, so you come back like always.

 **Alright! Back to normal people! I don't want to do anymore 2** **nd** **person! It hurts my brain!**

Kankri gave a sigh as the perspective returned to normal, not that he knew that, and watched Roxy glow a strange glow, before her leg healed and she seemed to become healthier.

"you ok now rox?" John asked happily.

"yeah i'm goo-" She tried to say before John, still in the sky, and also upside down, kissed her powerfully.

"Huh, l99k's like the kids g9t a matesprit." Kankri noted.

"Looks like it! I wonder w)(en t)(ey got toget)(er…" Feferi wondered curiously.

"Pr9bably after y9u ended up here." Kankri pointed out.

"T)(at's not w)(at I meant!" Feferi complained childishly.

"I kn9w, I kn9w…" He chuckled.

Latula and Cronus watched John make out with Roxy.

"d1v3rs1on or just soppy k1ss?" Latula asked.

"bit of both." Cronus responded.

"sm4rt."

John broke away as Roxy started turning red in the face from lack of air.

"heh… you ok? i always forget you need air…" John said nervously.

"i'm fine, just gimme sum warning." Roxy told him, a little drunk sounding.

"are you drunk?"

"no! i just… i had a little apple cider, but like… one of davey's apple juice bottles, not thaaat much." She argued.

"so…"

"i'm a lil' tispy… tipsy…" She corrected herself.

John gave a sigh, before giving Roxy a hand up onto her feet, at the same time spinning around to land on the ground, then turning to Dumbledore. "d'you mind if we stay for a bit, rox is gonna need some time to deal with the inevitable hangover…" He asked.

"That's quite fine young man." Dumbledore agreed with a nod.

"thanks!" John shouted, guiding Roxy out, followed by two students, one of them yelling angrily, the other yelling happily.

Kankri and the others exchanged glances before nodding to each other and running after them to go watch.

 **With the newest way of detecting drunks.**

John gave a grin at the two that were following them, not noticing the others. "hey karkat! hey terezi! didn't think i'd see you here." He said happily.

"GOD DAMNIT EGBERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN THAT OUTFIT?!" One of them, Karkat, shouted angrily.

"huh? oh, we still have our powers, or at least the ones that learned to use them. i just kinda… asked kanaya to make my old god tier costume, it's comfy." He explained.

"SO S1NC3 WH3N W3R3 YOU M4T3SPR1TS?" The other, Terezi, asked curiously.

"uh… for a while, since we met up again after the whole rebirthy thing happened, we started to hang out more, and well… it just kind developed from there, it also doesn't help that rose and kanaya keep offering threesomes, i can't tell if they're joking or if they're being serious with me…"

"WELL MAYBE THEY WANT BOTH BREATHALYSER AND GRIMDORKS TO BE A THING." Karkat suggested wisely.

"breathalyser and grimdorks? What?" John asked confused.

"K4NK3S 1S TH3 B3ST SH1PP3R! H3 COM3S UP W1TH LOTS OF N1CKN4M3S." Terezi explained.

"oh. … so what about dave and jade? does he have a name for them?"

"TIME AND SPACE, SIMPLE."

"you and jade."

"KATS AND DOGS."

"uh… me and vriska."

CON HEIR OR SPIDERBREATH."

"rose and kanaya?"

"GRIMSNARK."

"dave and terezi."

"CHERRY GLARE."

"you and terezi."

"ADORABLOODTHIRSTY WAIT WHAT?!" Karkat shouted in shock.

"heh, you were so distracted you didn't notice." John snickered, feeling his pranksters gambit rise.

"but seriously that's a lot of names."

"I KNOW THAT!"

Roxy giggled as she rested on John's shoulder. "is there one for johnny and davey?" She asked curiously.

"HAMMERTIME OR PEPSI COLA." Karkat responded with a shrug.

"wait, don't you remember what i said?!"

"SOMETHING LIKE, I AM NOT A HOMOSEXUAL OR WHATEVER, I DON'T CARE."

"it means i'm not into guys!"

"WHO CARES?"

"i care!"


	4. Copy paste Yeah

**AN: Time for Kankri's trigger rants! Copy paste is fun for large blocks of text!**

Kankri gave a smirk as he snuck up on his dancestor, who was the only one not aware of his presence. "N9w I realize we've 6een at this f9r s9me time already, 6ut at the risk 9f derailing the dial9gue y9u initiated, and may I just say h9w thrilled I am that y9u did, Karkat, I w9uld just like qualify my entire analysis 9f y9ur "Alternian culture" 6y saying that in c9ntrast with life 9n 6ef9rus, while y9ur pe9ple may have 6een engaged in vi9lent, lethal class struggle f9r milli9ns 9f sweeps, 6y n9 means d9es this imply that the 6ef9ran way 9f life was entirely with9ut pr96lematic elements, perhaps even m9re distur6ing and insidi9us f9r their lack 9f ackn9wledgement and 9pen discussi9n, particularly as a c9nsequence 9f what in my view were widely and dismayingly unexamined systemic s9cial injustices resulting fr9m the entrenched p9wer dynamics in play, dynamics strikingly similar t9 th9se 9f y9ur planet's markedly m9re 6ellic9se iterati9n, which has 9nly served t9 fully vindicate my hyp9thesis that such a hierarchy is really predicated 9n intrinsic dysfuncti9n, and failure t9 shift all the usual narratives and undiagn9sed pr96lems int9 an 9pen, judgment-free disc9urse thr9ugh which pr96lematic issues are c9nstructively channeled int9 m9re intelligently pr96lematized avenues 9f- Hmm… N9w 6ef9re I c9ntinue, it is 9nly decent 9f me t9 warn y9u a69ut certain triggers that are surely ahead in this essay. I mean c9nversati9n. Triggers include 6ut likely will n9t 6e limited t9 class 9ppressi9n, culling culture and vi9lence against gru6s, lusus a6use, c9mplementary and anal9g9us hate speech, pail filling, slurries and 9ther c9ncupiscent fluids, lifespan shaming, a6leist slurs, pr9lix dissertation... Actually, may6e it w9uld 6e easier f9r y9u t9 list y9ur triggers, and I'll d9 my 6est t9 av9id th9se t9pics, 9r navigate them m9re delicately, if at all p9ssi6le?" He said incredibly quickly.

"…" Karkat was in a stunned silence, giving those who remembered the conversation, who weren't very many, time to snicker.

"Great. It s9unds like y9u d9n't have any triggers, at least n9ne that y9u kn9w a69ut. I'll pr9ceed with cauti9n nevertheless. Just please let me kn9w if y9u start feeling triggered 6y anything I'm saying, and we can take a 6rief time-9ut while y9u summ9n y9ur m9irail t9 help pacify y9u, assuming y9u have 9ne. N9t that I'm presuming y9u d9, 6ut I heard that y9u did, is that c9rrect? If n9t, I ap9l9gize. I further ap9l9gize if y9ur 9rientati9n precludes the p9ssi6ility, as a pale ar9mantic, panquadrant demir9mantic, s9mething in the gray palesexual department 9r such, and h9pefully y9u are n9t triggered 6y such presumptu9us c9ncillian9rmative language. It w9uldn't 6e the first time I was guilty 9f such an inexcusa6le micr9aggressi9n, and I am n9t s9 96livi9us t9 my 9wn r9mantic privilege t9 6elieve it will 6e the last time either. I'm glad I 6r9ught up the su6ject 9f unexamined privilege, 6ecause it d9vetails 6eautifully with the p9int I was a69ut t9 make regarding 6ef9ran s9ciety and its savage um6ral p9tentiality which later manifested thr9ugh the kind 9f Alternian 6rutality y9u are all t99 familiar with. Th9se in the higher echel9ns 9f the hem9spectrum such as the ceruleans, 9r '6lue 6l99ds' ,careful, 6eing l99se with such termin9l9gy is 9pening the fl99dgates t9 a wh9le h9st 9f t9xic signist language and hem9ph96ic slurs, when addressing the challenges faced 6y th9se l9wer 9n the spectrum, such as the midhues 9r in particular warm castes like um6ers, 9chres, 9r 'rust 6l99ds' ,an9ther slur, highly pr96lematic, deeply 9ffensive and triggering termin9l9gy, str9ngly impl9ring y9u steer clear 9f this term, they w9uld 6e well advised t9 check their cerulean privilege, particularly 6ef9re dismissing hardships 9r marginalizing claims 9f 9ppressi9n, which can 6e difficult f9r them t9 identify 9r empathize with fr9m their advantage9us p9siti9n within the 6ef9ran/Alternian p9wer structures." He ranted even faster.

"… no…" Karkat whimpered, losing his special quirk as he did so.

"And s9me may argue that in 9ur peaceful "ut9pian" culture that we have freed 9urselves fr9m injustice and disparities in privilege in a p9st-scarcity ec9n9my, largely equal rights distri6uted acr9ss the hem9spectrum, and theref9re exist in a 'p9st-spectral w9rld' ,laugh 9ut l9ud, and theref9re there is n9 need t9 champi9n imp9rtant s9cial causes and there is n9thing left t9 de6ate, 6ut really n9thing c9uld 6e further fr9m the truth. Y9u just need t9 educate y9urself and carefully investigate the l9ngstanding p9wer dynamics in play. F9r instance, a seemingly "harmless" remark fr9m a cis6l99ded cerulean t9ward an um6er 9r G9d f9r6id a 6urgundy 9r yes even a warm-identifying physically-c99ler caste, a69ut their very l9ng term future plans such as 9n the 9rder 9f centuries, then this may pr9ve t9 6e a very hurtful micr9agressi9n due t9 the fact that l9whues cann9t p9ssi6ly live that l9ng themselves, and the m9re priviliged caste c9uld easily 9utlive d9zens 9f generati9ns 9f midhues 9r hundreds 9f generati9ns 9f 6U9Ys 6urgundy-um6er-9chre-yell9wgreens, n9te please av9id descri6ing the latterm9st as 'lime 6l99ds' as it has hist9rically 6een used as an especially vici9us epithet). Such remarks can further trigger painful reminders 9f h9w c99ler castes, t9 s9me extent 9JAs, 6ut CIPs and R9yal-Vs in particular, have 6een a6le t9 use their tremend9us lifespans 9ver the millenia t9 gain a strangleh9ld 9ver the s9cial 9rder, have 6een a6le t9 c9mpletely dictate 9ur s9cietal ev9luti9n 6y ensuring 9nly their cultural agendas and narratives receive the dial9gue's air supply, assuring the c9dificati9n 9f th9se resultant ideals and deciding what "n9rmalcy" entails, and sadly these a6s9lutes 6ec9me internalized acr9ss the full spectral range, even within th9se 9f m9st c9mpr9mised privilege, and s9 y9u 6egin t9 see the cyclical nature 9f the dysfuncti9n and the resulting inertia against p9sitive change and raising awareness 9f the m9st underpr96lematized issues, which I think we can agree, is pretty pr96lematic." He continued, having a lot of fun with this rant.

"PLEASE STOP! I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH THIS AGAIN!" Karkat begged, dropping to his knees.

"Ah, I ap9l9gise, I 6elieve I just stepped 9n 9ne 9f y9ur triggers, it w9uld 6e wise t9 inf9rm me a69ut that." Kankri apologised.

"I FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-" Kankri growled, before being slapped onto his back by Terezi.

"R3L4X K4NKL3S! NO N33D TO M4K3 4 FUSS!" Terezi told him, laughing.

"I ap9l9gise f9r that, I just wanted t9 have a little 6it 9f fun. It was incredi6ly easy t9 mem9rise every 9ne 9f my insuffera6le rants." He apologised honestly.

"UGH… DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING IT WAS TO HEAR IT THE FIRST TIME?! IT WASN'T ACTUALLY, IT WAS JUST HORRIFYING… INCREDIBLY HORRIFYING, NOW IT'S JUST GIVING ME PTSD…." He complained.

"Sh9uld I add that t9 my list 9f trigger warnings? I'm trying t9 keep track 9f them f9r seri9us reas9ns." He explained.

"FINE, DO WHATEVER YOU WANT I GUESS, I DON'T CARE…"

"W9uld y9u 6e happier if I just let y9u 6e f9r a while?" He asked.

"YEAH, THAT'D PROBABLY HELP ACTUALLY…" Karkat agreed.

"I'll leave y9u 6e then." Kankri said with a nod, stepping away.

"WHAT THE CRAP WAS THAT?!" Karkat shouted as Kankri left to go do something.

"k4nkl3z 1s b31ng h3ll4 r4d 4nd s3ns1t1v3 for r34lz!" Latula explained, doing a handstand.

"yes, it is vwery interesting to see the changes that vwill come from his changes." Cronus agreed.

"OK, I THINK I CAN UNDERSTAND THAT, BUT WHY?"

"som3th1ng 4bout b31n shot w1th 4n 4rrow ch4ng3z 4 dud3!" Latula said with a shrug.

"WAIT, WAITWAITWAITWAITWAIT! HE WAS, THE SUFFERER?! THE GUY THAT PRAISED ACROSS ALL OF ALTERNIA?!"

"y34h th4t guy! R4d az h3ll!" Latula said with a grin.

"S-SO UND3N14BLY R4D!" Terezi gasped out.

"th4nkz! you'r3 pr3tty r4d 4z w3ll k1d!" Latula said, removing one hand from the handstand.

Terezi gasped, fainting in awe.

"OK! THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA GO FIND OUT IF I'M AWAKE ON PROSPIT YET!" Karkat decided, before he did a fucking pirouette off of the handle, landing on his head and fainting.

"uh… that was weird." John decided, guiding Roxy into a wall.


End file.
